Hope Is What You Call It
by KittyCatLover16
Summary: This is my answer to Avengerfrost's story My Life is and will always be a lie to give the charater Caroline a backstory rather than be just "Tony's Neice". Rated T blame Tony and there will be some adult themes.
1. Prologue

I don't own the avengers but Kathryn and Caroline are all mine.

Prologue

Tony POV

Date: 9/16/200

Waiting. The most difficult thing in the world to do. Especially when your only sister is in labor. Pepper has been trying to calm me down for hours and it's not helping.

"Tony breathe," she said trying to calm me down.

But the doctor comes out of the room as she speaks.

"How is she? How is the baby?" I ask.

"Maybe you should sit down." He says and I sit down. "The baby is a beautiful healthy girl, but Ms. Kathryn Stark only has moments."

I walk into the room and see my sister lying on the bed the weakest I have ever seen her. I pull up a chair to her bedside and grab her hand to show her that she is not alone. She opens her her eyes and smiles.

"Hey my little bear," she says as she lifts her hand to wipe my tears. "Where's the little one?"

I get up and pick up the little baby girl as gently as I can. I noticed that she has green eyes like her father's rather than brown like mine and Kathryn's. I only met him twice before and he died out in Afghanistan before Kathryn knew she was pregnant. I showed the little baby to Kathryn and she smiled.

"Tony promise me you'll watch over her for me," she says.

"I will, I promise. What will you name her?" I asked.

"Caroline, Caroline Alice Stark." she states with her last breath.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caroline POV

8 years later

I was watching cartoons on the TV when that lady (who Uncle Tony said was sleeping over) calling for him. I saw her walk over to where the stairs go to where Uncle Tony's lab was. She walked up to the touch thingy (what had Uncle Tony call it) and have JARVIS tell her that she could not go in there, she looked startled. Auntie Pepper walked up bhind her with laundry and said "That's JARVIS he runs the house. I have your clothes here, and they've been dry cleaned and pressed. There's also a car waiting for you outside that will take you wherever you'd like to go."

The lady said "You must be the famous Pepper Potts..." rather meanly.

"Indeed I am." Auntie Pepper replied.

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning." Now this lady is making me mad.

"I do everything and anything the Starks require. Like occasionally taking out the trash." Auntie Pepper for the win. The lady grabbed her stuff and left. Auntie Pepper turned too me with her hands on her hips and said "Sorry you had to watch that. Now what did I tell you about watching cartoons before breakfast?"

"To eat breakfast first Auntie Pepper." I answer as she turns of the TV.

"Come on, we got to get that uncle of out of that workshop so he can leave for that workshop so he can leave for that presentation with Rhodey and then how do pancakes sound?'

"Yes! I love pancakes."

I follow Auntie Pepper to Uncle Tony's workshop where the music was playing so loud I had to cover my ears. I saw him working on one of his cars doing what he does.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Uncle Tony exclaimed as Auntie Pepper turned of his music.

"You are supposed to be half way around the world right now."

"How'd she take it?"

"Like a champ."

"Why are you trying to hustle me out?"

"Your flight was scheduled to leave a hour ago."

"That's funny, I thought being my plane and all, it would wait for me to get there, but doesn't it defeat the purpose of having your own plane that departs before you arrive."

They kept on talking about something that has to do with this person called Larry.

"What you got plans?"

"In fact I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I'm aloud to have plans on my birthday."

"Is It?"

"Yes"

"I knew that."

"Isn't strange that it's the same day as last year."

"Well get something nice from me."

"I already did."

"Oh"

"It's very nice, very tasteful. Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Your welcome."

"I remembered," I said raising my hand "But the present is still in my room. Uncle Rhodey helped me make it."

"Oh, he did, that's awesome." Auntie Pepper said.

"Well I guess I gotta go. So care-bear can you give me a big hug." Uncle Tony says.

"Love you Uncle Tony." I say as I give him the biggest hug I could do.

"Love you too."

"Come on let's get some pancakes and you can give me your gift." Auntie Pepper told me.

"Ok, bye bye Uncle Tony." I said as I wave to him and he waves back.

~Time Skip~

"Ok... Yep... Thank you Rhodey." Auntie Pepper said into the phone.

"Auntie Pepper what's wrong?" I ask because she looks sad.

"Caroline, sweetie let's go sit on the couch because I need to tell you something." she answers.

We walk over to the couch and sit down. "What is it?"

"Well Caroline, um, while your uncle was driving to the next base for another show, um, things did not go as planned and Tony has gone missing." she said hesitantly.

"What do you mean missing? Is he lost?"

"Yes, yes he is lost and Uncle Rhodey and the nice people from ths military are out looking for him."

The Tears in my eyes start to pour out and I start crying. Auntie Pepper pulls me to her and rubs my back in circles saying soothing words but I know she is crying too.


	3. Chapter 2

_sometime within the three months in Afganistan_

 _Tony POV_

 _"So do you have any family?" Yinsen asked me._

 _"Just my eight year old neice" I answer._

Pepper POV

3 months later

Caroline has been so sad these past three months. On top of that she has been having nightmares almost every single night that she ends up sleeping in my bed. I really hope Tony is ok because Caroline needs him, we all need him, I need him.

My phone rings. It's Rhodey. "Hello Rhodey."

 _"Pepper, we found him."_

"You did. Is he ok."

 _"I don't know but we are bringing him home."_

"Oh thank God. I gotta tell Caroline. Bye Rhodey."

 _"Bye Pepper and say hi to Caroline for me."_

I put the phone down with all that Rhodey has told me going though my head.

"Caroline sweet heart can you come here."

Caroline comes rasing down the halls.

"What is it Auntie Pepper?" she asks me.

"Sweet heart they found him they really found him."

"Who?"

"Your Uncle Tony of course."

"YAY!" she screams jumping up and down. "Can we go see him?"

"Not right now because he's on a plane silly."

"Ok, can we have Ice-cream to celebrate?"

"No, not right now. How about after we have lunch."

"Ok can we get Cheeseburgers?"

"Yes, come on lets go."


	4. Chapter 3

Caroline POV

UNCLE TONY IS COMING HOME!

I am so exicted and happy I can't wait.

~time skip~

We arive at the airport and wait for Uncle Tony to come out of the plane. I've been standing next Auntie Pepper at what seems like for ever.

The plane finally opens and Uncle Rhodey has to help Uncle Tony a little bit. As he walks up to us and I'm holding Auntie Pepper's hand in a death grip and he says "Tears for your long lost boss."

Auntie Pepper answers "Tears of joy I hate job hunting."

Uncle Tony looks at me and asks me "don't you want to give your fravorite uncle a big hug."

All I can do is run into his arms and start crying saying over and over again "I missed you. Don't ever leave me ever again." He neels down in front of me and says "I cannot promise that I will never leave you again but I will try my best to not." and with that we leave for the car.


End file.
